In nonferrous metal fire metallurgy, a melting pot is usually adopted as a refinement and purification means for an intermediate product, an operation temperature in the melting pot reaches above 400□, a slagging agent is added when the metal is melted, a scum is produced continuously after stirring, and the scum needs to be salvaged and conveyed to a collecting area periodically.